


Something Stupid

by LisaintheTardis



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 05:06:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6840178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisaintheTardis/pseuds/LisaintheTardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I've had a pretty serious week. I could sure stand to do something stupid."<br/>- "I'm something stupid. Do me."</p>
<p>based on <a href="http://hiddenpolkadots.tumblr.com/post/144056510406/the-100-incorrect-quotes">this tumblr post</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Stupid

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually the first fanfic I've ever posted ANYWHERE so constructive criticism is appreciated! As are kudos of course if you enjoyed it :)
> 
>  Edit: I edited the format so it would be better to read, as suggested by a few readers.
> 
> [bellamyhalpert.tumblr.com](bellamyhalpert.tumblr.com)

“Are you crazy, Clarke? I’m not jumping off a bridge with you.” “You make it sound like I’m planning our suicide”, she replied, rolling her eyes, “there’s water underneath, you know, and it’s not even that high.” “Still a no”, Bellamy told her, talking a large gulp of his beer. A group of guys had left the bar ten minutes before, declaring loudly how they were gonna jump off the bridge down the street and go for a midnight swim. Clarke, drunk as she was, apparently thought this sounded like a fun idea. Which it clearly wasn’t.

“Fine”, Clarke said and downed the rest of her drink, “I’ll do it without you then.” She stood up, seeming a bit wobbly on her feet. Yeah, there was no way in hell he was gonna let her do this. He grabbed her arm to stop her, “Clarke, you’re drunk and this is dangerous. You’re not leaving. Let me walk you home, okay?” “I’m not that drunk! And you’re being overprotective again, Bell, I’m not Octavia, you don’t get to tell me what to do.” He sighed and loosened his grip on her arm a bit, without letting go of her. He could handle her being mad at him for acting like her overprotective big brother again. At least that’s how Clarke always liked to phrase it. In reality he usually acted like an overprotective boyfriend, but thankfully Miller only loved to point that out when they were alone. 

“I’m not trying to tell you what to do, Clarke. I just don’t want you to get hurt, okay?” Her face softened a little at that but she still stepped back to get out of his reach. Why was she _always_ so stubborn. “Look, I had a really rough week”, she said, “and I just _need_ to do something stupid and reckless right now!” “If you need to do something stupid do me”, he snapped, annoyed at her for not letting this stupid idea go. She probably just wanted to do this now because he didn’t want her too. And who was he kidding anyway, Clarke never just _let things go_.

He realized Clarke was gaping at him her mouth hanging a bit open. “What?”, he asked confused. “I... you ah.. Could you repeat that last part again?”, she stammered. Oh shit. He slowly realized exactly what had come out of his mouth a few seconds ago. Maybe _he_ was the drunk one. She took a step closer, her brows furrowed and she looked at him like she was trying to figure something out. He could probably get away with brushing it off as a stupid comeback. And Clarke was drunk anyways, she would just forget about it. 

Still, his hands started to get sweaty and his heart had starting beating a bit faster. He could also tell her the truth. Finally lay it all out in front of her. How she was his best friend and the most beautiful girl he knew. How the reason he hadn’t even tried dating anyone for the last half year was that he was head over heels in love with her and that it wouldn’t work out with any other girl because they just weren’t _her_. 

“Okay”, Clarke interrupted his thoughts. “Okay what?”, he asked confused. She bit her lower lip and stared at him intently. Her gaze fell on his lips. Oh. _Oh_. This was a bad idea. A really bad idea. Jumping off a bridge in the middle of the night suddenly didn’t seem stupid at all. Because this was stupid. He was in no position to have meaningless sex with Clarke. He was already madly in love with her. Kissing her, holding her, _tasting_ her... It was gonna be his ruin. 

Clarke was still staring at his lips and taking another step forward. He couldn’t deal with the look on her face, he would nearly describe it as _hungry_. She took one more step, until she was pressed up against him. He could feel her boobs pressing against his chest. This was... totally okay. He could deal with this. Clarke licked her lips, her eyes still trained on his lips. Yeah, this was it. He could definitely _not_ deal with it. 

“Clarke...”, he mumbled and his voice sounded wrong in his ears. His hands found her hip. He used the last strain of self-control he could muster up and asked “Are you sure...?” She looked up into his eyes and instead of answering she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed their lips together. Kissing Clarke was better than he had ever imagined. Their kisses were sloppy and way too greedy and he staggered back by the force with which she crushed into him. But it was perfect because it was Clarke fucking Griffin who was kissing him senseless. 

In the middle of a bar. The couple in the booth behind them cleared their throat and he noticed the bartender looking at them with raised eyebrows. “Clarke”, he murmured and tried to bring some space between them but she was having none of that. She immediately stepped after him and chased his lips with hers. "Clarke", he tried again, unable to contain a smile at her eagerness. "What?", she murmured back, letting herself fall back on her heels and creating some space between their faces. Her fingers remained in his hair though. 

"People are kinda staring at us", he whispered. Clarke took a quick glance around the bar and noticed a lot of the other guests were sending dispraising looks their way. "Oh", she breathed out and a grin spread across her face. "Yeah, we should probably take this somewhere a little more private." She raised her eyebrows at him like a challenge but he noticed how red her cheeks had suddenly turned and she was chewing on her lips nervously. He felt like falling in love with her all over again. This was his last chance to back out, to stop this before it got to far. But it seemed impossible already, he wanted this too bad. He wanted _her_. So instead he just nodded and grabbed her hand, pulling her out of the bar.

\---

Bellamy woke up early the next morning, the events of last night coming back to him in a rush. Clarke's moan still rang in his ears. He would never forget the sounds she had made writhing beneath him and the feeling of her nails scraping across his back. 

Clarke was still sleeping beside him. They were only inches apart and he tried his best to turn around to face her without waking her. If things were different he would kiss her awake now and pull her back into his arms. But this had just been a night of them doing something stupid so he refrained from getting closer to her and instead just studied her and sealed the sight of her in his bed, under his sheets, in his brain. 

He wasn't sure how much time had passed when Clarke eventually woke up. She groaned and shifted her arms over her eyes. After a few seconds she drew it away again and blinked a few times, her eyes glancing over his bare chest up to his lips and finally his eyes. "Morning", she whispered and a fond smile spread across her face. Bellamy's heart skipped a beat at the sight and he fisted his hands in the blanket to keep himself from pulling her close to him. 

She was even cuter than usual like this - her hair tousled, a smile on her face and a hand rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. He was so fucked. Going back to being just friends was gonna be impossible after this. It had already been so hard not being able to touch her and kiss her whenever he felt like it. But now... now that he knew how amazing it would really feel like, how _good_ they were together. It was going to kill him. Still, he had to try. The alternative was losing her altogether which really was no alternative at all. So he just had to find a way to deal with it. 

"Morning", he finally answered her, even managing to smile back at her. Although it was probably more of a grimace. Clarke didn't notice, however, since she had already thrown her arm back over her eyes and rolled on her back. "I have a _massive_ headache", she told him while massaging her temples with her knuckles. Right, she had been really drunk yesterday. Bellamy’s stomach dropped a little more. Last night really had to be the stupidest decision he'd ever made. 

After he and Clarke had called a truce two years ago and found out they actually had a lot in common, leading to them becoming best friends really quickly, he had sworn to himself he would not fuck this up. Not this time, not with her. But of course he had to jump on the first chance of sleeping with her when she herself was too drunk to know any better. He was such an asshole. 

Suddenly he felt the need to get away from her. She was just too close, too reachable, ... too _naked_ he realized abruptly. He jerked up and slipped out from under the sheets “I’m gonna get you some aspirin”, he told her when she turned to look at him confused, and practically bolted for the kitchen. 

While he filled her a glass of water, he pressed his head against the kitchen cabinet. Half of him wanted to run away and the other half longed to rush back to Clarke and kiss her breathless. Neither was really an option. No, his only option was to get it together, get back to her and talk to her like this hadn’t been more than a one-night stand for him either. He just needed to get through this morning, holding it together, and when she was gone he would allow himself to wallow in self-pity. The next two weeks were gonna be him locked in his apartment with loads of fast food, alcohol and his Xbox. Then he would allow Miller to drag him to a bar and drown his sorrows there. He sighed and braced himself to face her again.

The sight of Clarke in his bed, covered only by his sheets was like a punch in the gut. She had set up and watched him enter with raised eyebrows. “Everything okay, Bell?” “Sure”, he replied automatically and cleared his throat. “Uhm here.” He handed her the aspirin and the water. She flashed him a grateful smile before taking it.

He needed to find a way to not make things awkward between them from now on. Which probably meant they had to talk about it. Bellamy barely stopped himself from groaning. If he wasn’t so bad at talking to Clarke he wouldn’t be in this mess in the first place. He was standing an arm-length away from the bed, not daring to sit down beside her. He wouldn’t be able to stop himself from touching her. 

"So", he started, biting his lip worriedly, "we should probably talk about this?" "Talk about what exactly?", she asked, sounding concerned. She had finished drinking her glass of water and had put the empty glass on his nightstand. His bedsheet had shifted a bit at the movement and had slid down her shoulder. Bellamy swallowed hard and made an effort of fixing his stare at the wall behind her.

While he was barely holding it together anymore Clarke seemed not too phased by their drunken night together, just confused by his weird behavior. He couldn’t blame her. Bellamy cleared his throat. “About …us. I mean this... Well, last night.” Clarke looked at him expectantly, clearly waiting for more elaboration on his part. “Listen”, he tried again, “I know this has just been ‘doing something stupid’ for you, or whatever, but I guess I… I just wanted to make sure things aren’t going to be weird and that we are fine. As friends, I mean”, he added quickly. 

“Friends”, she repeated slowly and gave him a confused look. He jerked his head in a nod-like movement and resolved to stare at his hands afterwards. “Wait a minute”, Clarke suddenly said, “doing something stupid for ME?” Shit, he shouldn’t have said it like that. “What has it been for you then?”, she asked softly. He managed to glance at her. The confusion was gone from her face, replaced by a look of understanding. A smile tugged on her lips. She _looked_ happy, but it could quite as easily be her pitying him. 

Yeah, that seemed more appropriate. She was probably already preparing a speech to let him down easily. He looked back at his hands again, unable to speak. “Bellamy?”, she pressed but he still couldn’t find it in him to answer her. "Bellamy!" Yes?", he finally managed to press out but he still refused to look at her. "If this was something stupid then I only want to do stupid things for the rest of my life.” 

His head snapped up to stare at her. Could it be... “With you", she clarified. A stupidly wide grin broke out on his face. "Yeah?" "Yeah", she answered smiling back at him just as bright. "Now come back to bed." She didn’t need to tell him twice. Still grinning like an idiot Bellamy hurried to get under the sheets beside her. Finally he pulled her close to him, her hair tickling his face, their bodies melting together. Her soft skin on his, without any layers between them, sent a warm shiver through him. Clarke must have felt the same because she sighed contently and pressed ever closer to him. 

"Wait", Bellamy suddenly stopped and looked down at her worriedly, "you're not still drunk are you?" She rolled her eyes, "no, dumbass!", and swatted his arm, "Now shut up and kiss me!" "As you wish, princess", he responded, using the nickname he had once used to mock her. Now though, with Clarke in his arms and both of them smiling like children on Christmas Eve, it positively sounded like a term of endearment. 

He brought his face closer to hers and kissed her on the forehead first. Then down her cheek, her nose and jaw. This time he was going to take his time. Last night everything had been rushed and desperate by years of unresolved sexual tension mixed with alcohol. Now they had all the time in the world. His lips finally landed on hers, brushing over her lower lip before he kissed her soft and sweet. Clarke’s hands wandered from his chest to his hair, raking her fingers through them. Yes, he could definitely get used to this. 

„Were you really going to give me the ‚let’s stay friends‘ speech?“, she murmured against his lips. “I thought that’s what you wanted”, he replied planting another soft kiss on her lips. “Bellamy Blake”, she declared firmly with a glimmer in her eyes, “I really do not wanna be your friend.” “Clarke Griffin”, he answered and let his hands slide down her back, “I haven’t wanted to be your _friend_ for a really long time now.” He grabbed her bum – just for emphasis. Clarke chuckled. “Yeah?” Yeah.”


End file.
